The First Time He Saw Her
by SandyRebelo
Summary: Bellamy is training to be a cadet on the arc and he see Clarke for the first time.


**_So, this is the first time I try to do something like this. Write in english about Bellarke. Hope you like it!_**

**_If you do, tell me in my ask box what do you think! _**

**_Let's begin! :D_**

**_(Sorry about any error!)_**

Resume: **Bellamy is training to be a cadet on the arc and he see Clarke for the first time.**

**The First Time He Saw Her**

The first time he saw her, he was training to be a cadet and she was just sent to prison.

With his new job, he knew very delinquents, but she wasn't anything like them.

Her blond hair and her beautiful blue eyes caught his attention. She doesn't look like no one of the others delinquents he already have seen.

He was curious. What was the motive that this girl come to prison? What in hell had she done?

When his round began, like the others days, to verify if everything was all right in their improvise prison, he began to watch every cells, and past a little while, he was standing in front of her cell.

He looked behind the window a notice that she was sitting on the ground. Asking himself if everything was all right, he knocked on the window and she lifted her head looking directly to him.

She was even more beautiful than the first time he saw her, being put on her cell.

_**- What are you doing?**_ – he ask behind the window, trying to maintain his professional look.

_**- Why don't you open the door and see for yourself**_? – she tell him, without left his eyes for a second.

He look at her and he felt that something was wrong, she doesn't look the type of girl who ever do something like that, teasing him.

He ask again _**– What are you doing? Do you really want that I enter in your cell? Don't you think this could be worst for you?**_ – he finish looking at her. _Gosh, she's beautiful, he thought. _

– _**What? Are you afraid of me?**_ – she ask, looking to him without ever left the ground.

– _**I don't imagine that the guards of this prison will ever be afraid of a girl like me**_. – she said, again, teasing him.

After these words, against all the rules that he be learning on this time like a cadet, he pull his keys out of his pocket, and open the door. He notice the surprise in her face, when the door is open and see her get up from the floor.

_**- Happy, Princess?**_ – he said, with a provocative air in his face, proving to her that he wasn't afraid of her_**. – Now, you going to tell me what the hell are you doing on the ground?**_

She look at him, with a small smile on her face. _**– Wow, you are fearless. Don't you are afraid that I'm a mass murder or something like that?**_ – she said.

_**- Oh princess, you don't look nothing like a mass murder, believe in me. **_– he answered smiling to her.

_**- All right, all right, I give up.**_ – she said, with a frustrated look on her face. _**– This is what I'm doing on the floor **_– she said, pointing to the floor showing him a beautiful drawing from the moon outside. _**– Happy, my shining knight?**_ – she said looking at him with a smirk smile on her face.

He was staring at the drawing on the floor completely dazzled. _**– And you really want me to believe that you were a mass murder?**_ – he said. _**– This is beautiful, but the next time that some guard tell you to get up from the floor, you do what they say all right?**_

_**- Oh, don't you worry my shinning knight, I'm not afraid of them, believe. And if anyone try to hurt me, I bet you going to defend me.**_ – she said, looking at him, with a provocative smile on her face.

He approached to the door, opening it again, preparing to leave and left the princess go back to her drawings. _**– Don't forget what I told you, princess. Not all the guards are like me. **_– he said, leaving the inside of the cell.

_**- Oh, you are not a guard. You are my shining knight. Come back again.**_ – he heard her saying, before he close the door.

Oh, I will be back again princess, he think to himself, returning to his round.


End file.
